Obito Gaiden: Akame Ga Kill
by narutokurosaki21
Summary: El equipo Minato es teletransportado misteriosamente al pais cerca de la capital imperial. El joven Obito Uchiha, quien junto Rin y Kakashi se ? separaron, esta investigando la situacion para saber que esta pasando. Obito conocera el lado oscuro de la capital y a Night Raid ¿Se le unira? ¿Luchara por la capital? ¿Segubira siendo el mismo ninja optimista cabeza hueca de siempre?


**Hola señores lectores. Bienvenidos a esta historia particular. Es otro crossover de Akame Ga Kill! Y Naruto Shippuden, dos series que la verdad, pienso que deberían tener un crossover oficial en algún futuro :3. Este fic particularmente tiene a Obito como protagonista, y yo quiero tratar de darle un enfoque completamente diferente a los fanfics de Akame Ga Kill! Y Naruto. Primero quiero dar aclaraciones, además de que las series no son mías, sino de sus autores respectivos:**

 **1\. El fic tiene a Obito de Kakashi Gaiden, en términos de edad y personalidad, de protagonista, sé que la idea es un poco fumada, pero creo que podría funcionar**

 **2\. Los eventos posteriores a lo que le paso a Obito y a su equipo jamás paso, Kakashi no recibió el Sharingan, Rin no fue asesinada ni nada de eso, asi que el fic básicamente es como una especie de relleno ubicado antes de Kakashi Gaiden.**

 **3\. No creo que hare parejas oficiales en el fic, puede que intente poner a Obito con Akame en términos amorosos, pero creo que hare algo como un semi harem. (Lo siento, pero no soy tanto de los que les gusta el harem)**

 **4\. Les garantizo que el fic les puede llamar la atención.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, ¡Iniciemos!**

Obito Gaiden: Akame Ga Kill!

 _ **Reproducir tema Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 14 - Hakubo**_

Una figura va caminando por el bosque, con cabello negro puntiagudo, con un traje azul con algunas partes naranjas y con unos característicos googles de color naranja. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Obito Uchiha, caminando solo, con una mochila en la espalda. Normalmente él iba acompañado por sus compañeros Kakashi Hatake y Rin Nohara, sin embargo, por orden de Kakashi, terminaron separándose para investigar el nuevo lugar donde habían sido teletransportados misteriosamente…

-Rayos, no le veo el objeto de habernos separado, entiendo que BaKakashi tiene sus métodos para salir de esta, y entiendo que era para- Obito hace el signo entre comillas con los dedos- abarcar mayor terreno, pero…-decía el Uchiha irritado con las manos en la nuca con los ojos cerrados.

–Yo soy pésimo en la orientación, lo que es más, ni siquiera sé adónde voy… un momento...- de pronto Obito se agarra cabeza y mira al cielo con una expresión cómica

– ¡AH! ¡¿Por qué estoy hablando solo?! ¡Me siento tan estúpido!- luego Obito suspira y tiene una mirada resignada

–Bueno, supongo que tengo que seguir investigando…. BaKakashi dijo que nos reuniríamos… Solo….- Obito mira al suelo con preocupación –Espero que ellos dos estén bien…-

Obito sigue su camino por el bosque hasta que siente que la tierra comienza a temblar.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Que fue eso!?- Pronto la tierra bajo los pies de Obito comienza a agrietarse hasta revelar una bestia gigante, una criatura que él jamás había visto en su vida de Shinobi. Una bestia gigante de tono terroso, con extremidades de tamaño colosal, con falanges que terminan en temibles garras y dicha bestia libera un rugido. (A quien engaño XD, Se trata del dragón de tierra)

 _ **Reproducir tema Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 05 Denkousekka**_

-¡Que..que…que es esa cosa!- Obito estaba por completo en shock, el jamás había visto una criatura así de grande en su vida. Comenzaba a sudar frio y las piernas le temblaban –¡ _No pierdas la calma Obito! ¡No dejes que esta bestia te intimide!_ \- Decía Obito en su mente. La bestia ruge y levanta uno de sus brazos para aplastar a Obito, pero este corre lateralmente, evitando ser aplastado, pero solo por un poco, luego saca 6 shurikens, 3 en cada mano y los lanza hacia la bestia. Estos se clavan en su brazo, pero no le hacen daño significativo

-Grgh... ¡Shurikens no bastaran para derrotar esa cosa! ¡No tengo opción!- Obito comienza a realizar sellos de mano – ¡ _Mi, Tora, Saru, I, Uma, Tora!_ Katon! ¡Goukakyuu No…!- Pero antes de poder ejecutar el jutsu, uno de los brazos de la criatura sale volando, dejando a Obito atónito y sorprendido. (Algo así como la expresión que tuvo cuando Kakashi llego a la acción y cortó a uno de los ninjas de Iwagakure).

En el piso aterriza un joven con espada, cabello marrón, unos guantes y botas,

-Bestia Peligrosa de Primera Clase, Dragón de Tierra... Un oponente digno- fue lo único que dijo el joven, el cual sonreía levemente. El dragón de tierra enfoco su atención en aquel joven que le cortó el brazo, desviando su mirada de Obito. El Dragón le gruñía al joven, para luego rugir

-¿Estás enojado, no?- Decía aquel joven con una sonrisa en su rostro. El dragón aparentemente aplasto al joven, pero el logro saltar muy alto, esquivando el ataque. Y estando encima del dragón

-Se acabó!- Dijo el joven con un tono amenazante. Giro en el aire varias veces, haciéndole muchos cortes al dragón, y aterrizando con gracia. En pocos segundos, los cortes del dragón sangran mucho y este cae muerto. Obito aún seguía atónito, pero dentro de poco, volvió en si

 _ **Reproducir tema Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 16 - Kokon Musou**_

-E..e..eso fue increíble!- decía Obito mientras se acercaba al joven, con alegría y asombro- De.. de.. ¡Derrotaste a ese... Dragón o lo que fuera esa cosa con una mano!- El joven solo le daba la espalda, pero dentro de poco, sonrió y volteo a verlo

-¡Por supuesto!- Decía con una mirada un tanto boba, pero sonriente –¡Para mí, eso no fue nada. Derrotarlo fue tan fácil!- lo decía con mucha confianza. Obito solo se limitó a verlo con una gotita en la cabeza con una expresión en blanco – _Este tipo creo que es más baka que yo…-_ pensaba Obito

-Por cierto, soy Tatsumi…- decía señalándose a sí mismo. –¡Un nombre que será famoso por la capital imperial! ¡Deberías recordarlo!- Obito solo miraba a Tatsumi con una mirada más o menos desinteresada, para luego sonreír. – ¿Ah sí? Bueno, yo soy Obito Uchiha, miembro del prestigiado clan Uchiha y futuro Hokage de Konoha!- decía señalando a Tatsumi, mientras se ajustaba un poco los googles.

Tastumi tenía una gotita en la cabeza y formo una expresión de confusión al escuchar cosas como "clan", "Konoha", "Uchiha" –Claaaaaaaarrroooo. Bueno fue un placer ayudarte, tengo que dirigirme a la capital-

-Un momento, la capital? Me puedes decir dónde estoy? Veras… soy nuevo por aquí y… no soy bueno orientándome- Obito tenía la mirada baja con unas líneas encima (Parecido a cuando Hashirama se deprimia)

 _-Este chico… realmente me recuerda a Ieyasu… Bueno supongo que tengo ayudarlo_ \- Pensaba Tatsumi- Hmm? Así que no vienes de este país… Bueno, creo que podría ayudarte, quieres acompañarme a la capital?- le pregunto Tatsumi a Obito.

–Y que tiene de especial ir a esa capital?- preguntaba un Obito confundido. –Bueno. Tener éxito y fama en la capital imperial es el sueño de todo muchacho de campo. Veras, yo vengo de una aldea lejana y quiero salvarla. Solo sé que en la capital encontrare un modo de ayudarla….-

 _ **Reproducir [Akame ga Kill] - 01 Fallen Heroes OST a partir del minuto 00:30**_

–Así que quieres ayudar a tu aldea?- pregunto Obito, para luego sonreír levemente. –Asi es, y si encuentro trabajo en la capital, lograre reunir suficiente dinero para ayudarla- decía Tatsumi sonriendo.

-Bueno….- Obito puso una cara pensativa -Supongo que puedo hacerte compañía, porque necesito orientación y así saber más de este lugar, lo que es más….- Obito le dio a Tatsumi su característica sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados –Quisiera ayudarte con tu aldea, porque no puedo quedarme parado!- Tatsumi se sorprendió frente a esto, pero sonrió y accedió –Je, de acuerdo. Sígueme, yo te guio- Tatsumi caminaba delante de Obito

-Yosha!- grito Obito con optimismo y siguió al joven de pelo castaño _–Rin, Kakashi, espérenme, pronto nos reeencontraremos-_ pensaba el joven Uchiha

La cámara va enfocándose en el cielo hasta que la pantalla se pone negra. Un narrador comienza a hablar

 _ **Tal y como los humanos se pudren con el tiempo… Así también, los países colapsan… Incluso la capital imperial, que ha prosperado por mil años, está viviendo un infierno de corrupción. Malévolos espíritus toman forma humana y destruyen todo a su paso, clamando todo como suyo. (Adelantar música al minuto 2:36) Esos espíritus que el cielo no puede juzgar…. Serán controlados por la oscuridad….Por nosotros… los asesinos**_

 _ **Opening 1 de AKAME GA KILL! SKYREACH**_

 _ **Capítulo 01: Mata la oscuridad**_

Obito y Tatsumi estaban en medio de la capital imperial, ambos contemplando lo grande que esta era.

-Woah! Increíble! Así que esta es la capital imperial!- decía Tatsumi asombrado

-Puedes repetirlo Tatsumi! Es completamente diferente la aldea de donde provengo! Ni Konoha se puede asemejar a esto- decía el Uchiha sonriente

-Si consigo suficiente dinero aquí, podría comprar toda la aldea! Vamos a las barracas Obito! Sigueme!- Tatsumi se iv adelantando, mientras que Obito estaba perdiéndose en tre la multitud que había –Oi! No me dejes asi!- Obito se abria paso entre la gente mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Tatsumi. Ambos no vieron que una mujer rubia los veía.

 **En las barracas**

 _ **Reproducir tema Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 06 - Ninmu**_

 **-** Vaya… Son otros postulantes? Traiganme estos formularios cuando los hayan completado- decía un hombre –Eh?- decía un Obito con cara confundido de manera comica –Asi que… comenzamos en la infantería?- pregunto el Uchiha

–Por supuesto- respondio el hombre

-Bueno… yo no tendría problema.. al fin a al cabo el interesado es…- pero el Uchiha fue abruptamente interrumpido por Tatsumi-Crees que tenemos tiempo para eso?!- grito el joven espadachín poniendo el formulario en la mesa al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Obito en la cabeza –Ite!- gritaba Obito mientras se sobaba la cabeza comicamente. Luego Tatsumi desenfunda su espada

–Mira mi técnica… Si crees que lo hago bien ¿Qué tal si empiezo de comandante?- preguntaba el joven de pelos castaños, pero esto solo hizo enojar al hombre

-Fuera los dos de aquí!- el hombre pateo a ambos Tatsumi y Obito fuera del puesto. Ambos se ven como chibis, pero Obito se choca más fuertemente.

-Cual rayos es tu problema!?- Gritaba Obito

-Al menos podrias probarnos!- Gritaba Tatsumi,

-No sean estúpidos! Estamos colmados de postulantes por culpa de la recesión! No los podemos contratar a todos!- Tatsumi solo quedaba atonito a las palabras del hombre

–Eh? De verdad?- pregunto confundido el joven castaño

-Si ya lo entendieron, lárguense!- luego el hombre cerró la puerta. Tatsumi solo suspiro

-Quien se cree que es?! Yo soy un ninja habilidoso de Konoha, solo vea mis habilidades! No puede tratarme asi!- Obito gritaba sandeces, pero Tatsumi solo lo ignoraba

 _-Y si monto una escena para disparar mi reputación… Pero podrían capturarme…-_ pensaba Tatsumi. Al cabo de pocos segundos Tatsumi se harta del drama de Obito.

-Ya detente Obito, tendremos que encontrar otro modo de generar dinero….- En ese momento Obito se detiene y pone una mirada resignada –Supongo que no tenemos opción. Entonces que haremos!?-

-Hola!- Al momento de que Obito pregunta eso, una mujer se acerca detrás del duo. Ambos miran hacia arriba y ven a una mujer rubia, con una bufanda y un traje un tanto llamativo, pero lo que mas destacaba era su desarrollado busto. Ni Obito ni Tatsumi vieron una mujer así en sus vidas

-Parece que están en problemas jóvenes- decía la mujer con una sonrisa –Quieren que esta mujer les dé una mano?- el duo tenía una cara de shock al ver de cerca el busto de la mujer, pero Tatsumi estaba ruborizado, pues Obito no es de ese tipo de chicos.

- _Conque esta es la capital imperial…-_ pensaba Tatsumi mientras veía los senos de la mujer

-Eh? Que les pasa?- pregunto la mujer. –Ah ya entiendo. Tu viniste del campo siguiendo tu sueño de llegar al éxito en la capital, y tú el de los googles lo estas acompañando, pero tú no pareces ser de este país, cierto?- dijo la rubia

-Como lo supiste?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes incrédulos ante la deducción de la rubia de busto grande

-Es evidente. No es difícil identificar a los forasteros cuando vives en la capital, sobre todo a los que tienen googles- decía la mujer –Oi estos son mis googles de la buena suerte! Siempre los llevo conmigo!- reclamaba cómicamente el Uchiha.

-En fin- comenzó la rubia, mientras Tatsumi tenía una expresión de confusión -Conozco una manera para que el Gobierno los contrate de inmediato- dijo la mujer

–De verdad?- dijo Tatsumi

-Les gustaría saber?- pregunto la mujer de grandes pechos. –Si,Si!- decía Tatsumi, mientras Obito lo observaba con algo de incredulidad. _–Realmente esta deseperado en conseguir ese dinero…. En que lio me he metido… Riete de donde estés BaKakashi-_ PensabaObito mientras se imagina a un Kakashi riéndose de él _\- … cuando despierte mi Sharingan, veras lo genial que soy…-_ Pensaba Obito mientras mantenía un sonrisa radiante mirando al cielo

-Entonces invítenme a almorzar- dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras tenia un tenue rubor en sus miejillas, sacando de sus pensamientos al Uchiha

 **En una taberna…**

La chica tomaba una copa grande de licor (la verdad no sé qué liquido era ese, tal vez cerveza XD), mientras tenía un rubor en sus mejillas. Era evidente para ambos jóvenes que ella se estaba emborrachando. Obito y Tatsumi tenían expresiones blancas. Luego la chica libera una pequeña risa

-Beber durante el día es lo mejor!- exclamo la chica. Los dos chicos solo se limitaban a quedarse callados –Acompáñenme jóvenes! Divirtámonos!-

-Dime que hacer para que me contraten!- le dijo el joven espadachín a la mujer semi borracha. La chica comenzaba a servirse un poco más de licor en un vaso. –Bueno, es tan simple como…. Tener conexiones y dinero..-

-Di..dinero?- pregunto Obito –Conozco a un chico del ejercito…. Si lo sobornas, entraras en un santiamén!- dijo la mujer rubia

- _So…sobornar…-_ Obito solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que el si bien era un Shinobi, no era un criminal, así que más o menos tenía idea de adonde quería llegar. Aunque él quería creer que Tatsumi no tenía otra opción, considerando lo difícil que era conseguir dinero en la capital que Obito recién conoció.

-Entiendo- decía Tatsumi –Entonces… esto será suficiente?- decía Tatsumi mientras sacaba una grande de dinero dándosela a la mujer.

-Por supuesto!- Exclamaba la mujer rubia. Obito por una parte estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero que Tatsumi le estaba dando a la mujer – _No pudo haber obtenido tal cantidad de dinero a menos que el…-_ pensaba Obito, quien tenía una expresión parcial de sorpresa y terror combinado

-Hice mucho dinero exterminando Bestias Peligrosas de camino a la capital- dijo Tatsumi, lo cual alivio mucho al joven de googles naranjas.

-Mmm… Eres fuerte- le dijo la mujer

-Oi, yo también soy fuerte! He hecho misiones peligrosas como Shinobi de Konoha!- exclamaba Obito. La chica solo libero una pequeña risa ante la reacción del pelinegro.

-Eres tierno joven de googles…- lo dijo en un tono un tanto seductor, causando un poco de asombro en el Uchiha.

-Tu joven castaño seras comandante en cuestión de segundos!- dijo la mujer. –Claro! Te lo encargo!- decía un Tatsumi entusiasta y radiante. La mujer comenzaba a retirarse de la taberna

-Creo que nuestro encuentro les dejara una valiosa lección, jóvenes. Bueno, yo me encargare de todo, ustedes espérenme aqui- dijo la rubia mientras se iba.

-Si!- decía un Tatsumi con una expresion boba. Obito solo lo miraba un tanto anonadado. _–Como dije, creo que él es más tonto que yo… aunque no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…-_ pensaba el ojinegro. Al mismo tiempo, el tabernero miraba incrédulo a Tatsumi. Ambos esperaron por horas a aquella mujer de pechos grandes. Esperaron y esperaron, en momentos se quedaban dormidos, pero seguían esperándola. Obito en un punto se quitó los googles, su venda ninja y se quedó dormido en la mesa con una burbuja en la nariz, mientras babeaba la mesa.

-Señores, cerraremos dentro de poco- dijo el tabernero, lo cual provoco que la burbuja de Obito se reventara y el desperatara

-Ahm si… Estamos esperando a alguien…- decía Tatsumi, ya que Obito recién se despertaba

-Lamento decirles que esa mujer los estafo- dijo el tabernero, lo cual dejo al Uchiha y al espadachín incrédulos.

-Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh?!- reaccionaron ambos chicos, formando cabezas gigantes, pero Obito tenía ojos blancos y colmillos como dientes.

-Nunca pensé que vería a personas tan ilusas en estos días- dijo el tabernero

-No..nos estafaron!- exclamo Tatsumi –La demandare!-

-Es inútil- le dijo el tabernero al espadachín. –Es la culpa de los que se dejaron engañar- esto dejo a Tatsumi en shock, con lágrimas cómicas en los ojos

-Que hay con esta capital? Por qué todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mí?- mencionaba el Uchiha mientras lloraba de forma cómica.

 **Mas tarde**

Tatsumi veía como su bolsa de dinero estaba totalmente vacia.

-Maldicion! Ese almuerzo me dejo en bancarrota… Esos senos! Digo, esa mujer!- decía Tatsumi enojado de manera comica, mientras imaginaba a la mujer riéndose de el y de Obito Esta es la lección de la que me estaba hablando? Y tu Obito! Que no tienes dinero?!-

-Yo nunca vengo con dinero kono baka! Nunca lo necesito en mis misiones!- le gritaba Obito con ojos blancos y con expresión enojada cómica. Tatsumi solo miro al cielo por unos segundos.

-Rayos… En el campo no hay personas tan mentirosas/En Konoha no hay personas tan mentirosas- decían Obito y Tatsumi al mismo tiempo.

 **En un puente no muy lejos**

-Bueno no importa, supongo que pasaremos la noche al aire li…. Que estás haciendo?- Tatsumi veía incrédulo como Obito montaba una tienda, pero esta se le desmontaba y Obito regañaba comicamente.

-Como necesito a Rin y a BaKakashi en estos momentos….- decía Obito

–Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Tatsumi un tanto curioso

-Bueno, ellos son mis dos compañeros. Llegamos misteriosamente a un bosque, y los tres nos separamos para investigar el terreno, y bueno…. Me perdi y no sabía que hacer… hasta que apareciste tu…- Tatsumi no podía creer que estaba con alguien su misma situación, solo que Obito estaba completamente desorientado y que no conocía en lo más mínimo el terreno.

-Bueno, pues… espero que se encuentren pronto….- dijo Tatsumi. Obito solo volteo a ver a Tatsumi y le sonrio mostrando sus dientes y cerrando los ojos –Puedes contar con eso, después de todo, soy un Shinobi de Konoha- dijo el Uchiha. En ese momento un carruaje pasó por el puente donde estaban ambos jóvenes

-Eh. Alto- exclamo una chica joven rubia quien parecía ser de una familia de ricos. El carruaje se detuvo.

–Otra vez señorita?- pregunto uno de los que llevaban el carruaje. –Saben que no puedo evitarlo. Está en mi naturaleza- la chica bajo del carruaje y se acercó a Obito y Tatsumi.

-Si no tienen donde dormir ¿les gustaría ir a mi hogar?- pregunto la chica. Pero Obito y Tatsumi se quedaron con una póker face.

-No tengo dinero….- dijo Tatsumi. Ante esta aclaración, la chica solo rio levemente

-No dormirían aquí si lo tuvieran ¿cierto?- dijo la chica –La señorita Aria no puede ignorar personas como ustedes- dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de Aria. –Deberían aceptar su propuesta- dijo otro guardaespaldas.

-¿Que harán?- pregunto Aria. Ante esto, ambos chicos se rascan la cabeza, un tanto ruborizados.

-Bueno…. Supongo que será mejor que dormir al aire libre….- dijo el peli castaño.

-Nunca suelo dormir en casas ajenas, pero si me invitan…. Etto… supongo que no problema- dijo el joven Uchiha rascándose la nuca sonriendo un poco.

-¡Está decidido!- exclamo Aria

 **En la casa de Aria**

 ** _Reproducir tema Naruto Shippuden OST – Unparalleled throughout history_**

-Oh... Aria ha vuelto a traer a alguien a casa, y esta vez a dos jóvenes- Exclamaba una persona de tercera edad, el cual era el padre de Aria.

Obito y Tatsumi estaban frente a la familia de Aria dentro de la mansión de la misma, presentándose a su familia

-Es habitual en ella… me pregunto cuántos ya han sido…- decía una mujer rubia quien era la madre de Aria

-¡Madre!- Exclamo Aria

Ambos jóvenes estaban un tanto distraídos hasta que la exclamación de Aria los volvió en si

-G…Gracias- decía Tatsumi mientras hacia una reverencia a los padres

-Ehm... Gracias por su hospitalidad…- decía un Obito un tanto sonrojado mientras les hacia una reverencia de respeto a los padres de Aria. Frente a esto, el padre de Aria se ríe

–No tienen que estar nerviosos, siéntanse como en casa-

-Deben de tener hambre- dijo la madre de Aria. Pero ambos jóvenes estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos

- _Esos tipos de ahí sí que son fuertes…. Tal vez sea por esos tipos no se sienten en peligro, siendo amables con unos extraños…-_ Pensaba Tatsumi

- _Todo esto es un poco extraño… aceptar a dos extraños a una casa ajena… aunque….-_ Pensaba Obito

- _Es bueno saber que hay gente de buen corazón así. Incluso en la capital imperial_ \- pensaban ambos jóvenes mientras rezaban cómicamente y tenían una sonrisa con unas lagrimitas y coros angelicales

-¡Muchas gracias por admitirnos!- dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono haciéndoles una reverencia a los padres de Aria

 **Timeskip Corto**

 **-** Ya veo…- decía el padre de Aria después de tomar un poco de té –Así que quieres tener éxito militar, y salvar tu aldea- le pregunto a Tatsumi

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados mientras Tatsumi hablaba mientras que Obito solo escuchaba.

-Si señor- dijo Tatsumi

-Saben…- dijo el padre de Aria, mientras colocaba su tasa de té en el plato –Dentro de la capital imperial, es pacífico. Pero este país está rodeado por tres diferentes razas…. Podrías ser asignado a una frontera internacional para luchar-

-Me he preparado para eso- decía Tatsumi

-Ya veo ¡Que espíritu tan impresionante! Así es como los jovenes deben ser- dijo el padre de Aria

-¡Yo también tengo un espíritu grande sabe señor!- exclamo Obito al pararse y señalarse a sí mismo con una sonrisa que demostraba confianza – ¡Estoy seguro que tengo madera de soldado! ¡Tanto como Tatsumi!-

- _Es chistoso, considerando que te salve de ese dragón de tierra…-_ pensaba Tatsumi mientras tenía una gotita en la cabeza. Frente a la exclamación de Obito, la familia de Aria e incluso la misma Aria se rieron un poco

-Estoy segura de que también serás un gran soldado Obito…- dijo Aria dándole una sonrisa suave, frente a la que Obito se sonrojo un poco – ¿A propósito Tatsumi, viniste solo desde tu aldea?-

-No, eramos tres…- dijo Tatsumi. Obito solo se soprendio un poco, pero no lo expreso tanto para no llamar la atención. - _Igual que yo…-_ pensaba el Uchiha

-Lo que pasa es…- dijo Tatsumi (A estas alturas les diré que vean el flashback de Tatsumi, porque si lo pongo el fic perdería enfoque en Obito)

-Y nos fuimos con altas expectativas… Pero luego de eso, unos bandidos nos atacaron…. Y nos separamos desde entonces…- dijo el joven pelimarron

-Oh cariño…- expreso la madre de Aria

- _Tatsumi…. Ojala pudiera ayudarte a encontrar a tus compañeros….-_ pensaba el Uchiha mientras lo miraba con cierta preocupación

-Son tan fuertes que no estoy preocupado, pero… Ieyasu es muy malo con las direcciones, igual que Obito- dijo Tatsumi. Al mismo tiempo que él imaginaba a Ieyasu gritandole, Obito le grito por la espalda con dientes filosos y ojos blancos:

-¿Que has dicho!?-

-Me pregunto si podrá encontrar el lugar donde se supone que nos encontraremos….- decía Tatsumi con preocupación en su voz

-¿Y qué me dices de ti Obito?- pregunto Aria

-Bueno… yo…- entonces Obito comenzó a recordar algo que Kakashi le dijo – _Bajo ninguna circunstancia reveles tu misión a desconocidos…-_

-Bueno…. Yo venía acompañado por dos compañeros… pero lo único que recuerdo fue… despertar en el bosque… de ahí no recuerdo mucho…- decía Obito mientras se agarraba el mentón un tanto pensativo –Solo espero que ambos estén bien…-

-En ese caso… Le hablare de ustedes a mi conocido del ejército. Y le pediré que busque a sus dos compañeros respectivos también- dijo el padre de Aria

-¿En serio?- exclamaban Obito y Tatsumi al unísono con aire de esperanza –Muchas gracias!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia a los padres de Aria

-Mis intuiciones usualmente son correctas- decía Aria –Creo que verán a sus compañeros pronto- decía Aria mientras le sonreía a ambos dulcemente

-Señorita Aria….- decía Obito con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas

 **Ya de noche**

Tatsumi ya estaba dormido en la habitación que compartía con Obito, mientras que el antes mencionado veía en una ventana la capital aun despierto, quien había dejado sus googles y banda ninja en su cama.

-Tuvimos suerte… Tatsumi y yo fuimos salvados por gente amable… Solo… Espero que esos dos estén bien- decía mientras pensaba en Kakashi y Rin –Lo único que quiero es que ellos estén bien...- luego volteo a ver a la cama de Tatsumi, donde el dormía –Tatsumi… ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte… no sé por qué de repente siento que… en cierto modo eres igual a mí...- decía Obito con una expresión un tanto triste y al mismo tiempo alegre. –Daré lo mejor de mi como Shinobi… y como amigo… lo prometo-

 **A la mañana siguiente en la capital**

 **-** Ahora, iremos a esa tienda!- decía Aria mientras señalaba una tienda de la capital

-Por favor señorita, espere!- decía un guardia que llevaba varios regalos en sus manos

Tanto Obito, como Tatsumi y los guardias cargaban varios regalos y cosas de compras

-Vaya que Aria hace tantas compras! Pero esto es ridículo! A quien se le ocurre comprar esta cantidad de cosas!- reclamaba un Obito con una expresión cómica de enojo con ojos blancos

-La cantidad sí que es exagerada!- decía Tatsumi, después de ayudar a llevar con Obito las compras a un carrito de carga, el cual estaba muy cansado

-No es solo la señorita… todas las mujeres son asi- decía un guardia

-En serio? De donde vengo las chicas saben que ponerse de inmediato- dijo Obito

-Pero de todos modos Obito y Tatsumi…. Echen un vistazo a eso…- dijo el guardia señalando un palacio, a lo cual ambos jovenes ven a su dirección señalada –Allí se puede ver en la distancia el centro de la capital imperial, el Palacio

-Es enorme!- exclamaron ambos jovenes. –Es donde está el gran emperador, el único que puede cambiar el país?- pregunto Tatsumi

-No… es un poco diferente…- de pronto el guardia se acercó a ambos jovenes –Hay un emperador pero es solo un niño… el primer ministro controla al emperador desde las sombras y él es la razón por la cual este país se pudre…- dijo el guardia

-El min…- dijeron Obito y Tatsumi solo para ser callado por el guardia, tapándoles la boca

-No digan nada sospechoso. Si alguien nos oye, tendrán nuestras cabezas- dijo el guardia

-Entonces… mi pueblo sufre también de impuestos porque…- dijo Tatsumi con una cara que reflejaba tristeza y leve enojo

-En la capital, es una práctica aceptada- dijo el guardia. Este comentario hizo enojar un poco más a Tatsumi, pero Obito estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos

- _Esta capital… el primer ministro… todo esto… el sistema esta corrupto… ojala pudiera hacer algo para cambiar todo esto… pero… que puede hacer un simple shinobi como yo?-_ pensaba el joven Uchiha mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra mientras apretaba las dientes

-Y también hay otros como los de allá- dijo el guardia señalando unos letreros de "Se Busca" en una pared, sacando de sus pensamientos a ambos jovenes

-Night Raid?- pregunto Obito

-Son un grupo de asesinos que están aterrorizando la capital imperial. Como su nombre indica, atacan a sus víctimas por la noche. Se dirigen principalmente a los ejecutivos de alto rango y la clase alta de la capital- explicaba el guardia. Obito solo pensaba que tan peligrosos estos asesinos podrían ser –Prepárense por si acaso- dijo el guardia

-Si!- exclamaron ambos jovenes

-También ¿podrían hacer algo al respecto?- dijo el guardia señalando a un par de guardias los cuales llevaban un regalo increíblemente grande, y a los guardias que lo llevaban le temblaban las piernas-

-Qué tipo de compra es esa?!- exclamaban cómicamente los dos jovenes

 **En la noche en la mansión de Aria**

La madre de Aria caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión con un diario en mano

 **-** Bueno, ahora... Tal vez iré a escribir algo en mi diario hoy…- dijo después de soltar una pequeña risa- Simplemente no puedo dejar esta afición-

 **Reproducir tema Akame ga Kill - 04 Yami o Kiru**

De pronto, un par de cuchillas cortaron a la mujer den dos, salpicando mucha sangre

-Eh?- fue lo único que llego a decir la madre de Aria, mientras la mitad superior de su cuerpo salía volando. Y cayendo inerte al piso

La chica que la cortó limpia la sangre sacudiendo a un lado la tijera gigante que estaba cubierta de sangre. La chica tenia pelo morado un tanto largo, un traje morado y unos lentes. Esta tenía una expresión de frialdad en su rostro después de cortar a la mujer y tenía algo de sangre en su rostro y ropas

-Mis disculpas- fue lo único que dijo aquella chica de pelo morado dándole una reverencia al cadáver de la madre de Aria

 **En la habitación de Tatsumi y Obito**

Obito despierta repentinamente de golpe, levantándose de su cama, con sus ropas puestas, pero con los googles y banda en una mesita

-Que acaba de suceder… Tatsumi? Tatsumi! Despierta!- grito Óbito despertando a Tatsumi

-Que pasa Obito?- decía Tatsumi después de despertar

-Creo que es un intento de asesinato…- dijo el pelinegro

Ambos jovenes salieron afuera de su habitación, Obito ya con su banda y su googles puestos. Los dos van corriendo por el pasillo. Obito en su cabeza piensa en los carteles de "Se busca" que vio en la capital.

-No puede ser… serán- pensaba Obito, hasta que sintió una presencia, producto de un viento que hizo volar un poco de pelo en un cielo de color rojo. Obito y Tatsumi se detuvieron con una cara sorpresa al ver a cinco personas paradas en cuerdas, con lo que parecía la luna de color rojo a sus espaldas. –Eso es…-

Primero ve a una chica de pelo largo color rosado atado en dos coletas con un atuendo de mismo color con una especie de rifle en mano. Luego otra chica de pelo negro largo hasta las rodillas con una campera negra cubriendo sus ropas y con una funda de lo que parecía una espada. Esta tenía una expresión de completa frialdad, dejando un poco intranquilo al Uchiha. Luego una persona con una lanza en la espalda, una capa y armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo de color gris con blanco, el cual estaba de espaldas. Luego un chico de pelo verde con una chaqueta verde con unos googles rojos, el cual tenía una ligera sonrisa. Luego estaba una chica con una bufanda blanca con un atuendo un tanto exótico, con cabello largo rubio, orejas de gato saliendo de su cabeza, una cola y garras de león, la cual sonreía

-Night Raid!- exclamaron ambos jovenes

 **Pantalla negra**

 **Reproducir tema Akame Ga Kill- Kinpaku**

-Night Raid…- pensaba Obito el cual los veía por la ventana

–Solo porque son ricos, apuntaron a este lugar?- decía Tatsumi

Tres comenzaron a salir de la mansión, con el objetivo de detener a Night Raid. Obito y Tatsumi los vieron pasar

-Qué debemos hacer… Respaldarlos… o protegernos?- se preguntaba el chico de googles naranja –Grgh… siento que debo hacer algo… pero que?-

 **Afuera**

-Nuestros objetivos son los tres guardias, Akame-chan- dijo el chico peliverde con googles rojos. La chica de negro de nombre Akame solo mantenía su expresión fría

-Eliminar…- fue lo único que dijo Akame para luego dejarse caer al piso y aterrizar de pie, mientras que detrás de ella aterrizo el tipo con la armadura. Akame al ver a los guardias solo los veía con frialdad. Ella solo desenfundo parcialmente su espada. Mientras tanto, Obito y Tatsumi seguían viendo desde adentro

-Escucha, no toques esa espada- le decía un guardia a uno de sus compañeros. Uno de los guardias fue para atacar a Akame, pero ella desenfundo su espada y a una velocidad sorprendente logro hacerle un corte en el cuello al guardia, sin que ella sufriera algún rasguño. Luego otro es atravesado brutalmente por la lanza del tipo de la armadura.

-Este es el final digno para alguien como yo, cuya verdadera naturaleza está podrida- decía el guardia mientras que de su herida del cuello salían varias marcas extrañas, provocando su muerte inmediata. El guardia que quedo estaba asustado

-Qué pasa con estos tipos? Son unos monstruos!- decía el guardia mientras se iba corriendo, solo para ser disparado en la cabeza por la chica de pelo rosa

-Que patético… correr al enfrentarse al enemigo- dijo la chica de pelo rosado

-No, quien no correría en esas circunstancias?- dijo el chico de pelo verde con un tono un tanto irónico

-Completamente aniquilados en un instante….- decía un Obito bastante atónito y sorprendido por la habilidad de estos asesinos (Imagínense su expresión cuando Kakashi salto a la acción de la nada para salvarlo en Kakashi Gaiden)

-Por lo menos debemos proteger a la señorita Aria! Vamos Obito!- decía Tatsumi corriendo por los pasillos junto a Obito

-S..Si!- dijo Obito un tanto inseguro, pues no había peleado antes en una batalla real, pero él estaba preparado para enfrentar a esta amenaza con sus técnicas ninja

 **En otra parte**

El padre de Aria estaba siendo ahorcado del cuello por la mujer de cabello rubio largo con rasgos felinos

-A..Ayúdenme… tengo una hija- fue lo poco que pudo decir, mientras era ahorcado

-Calmate… estaras muy pronto con ella en el mas alla- dijo aquella mujer

-Incluso mi hija? No tienes piedad?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar el padre de Aria

-Piedad?- pregunto la chica –Que es eso?- dijo sonriendo de manera un tanto sádica, para luego con un apretón fuerte romperle el cuello al padre de Aria, matándolo instantáneamente

 **En el bosque**

-Deprisa, mi señora! Por aquí!- decía un guardia que llevaba de la muñeca a Aria

-Que está pasando?- dijo Aria un tanto asustada

-Debemos llegar al almacén! Estará segura allí!-

-La encontramos!- grito una voz. Al voltear, Aria vio a Obito y a Tatsumi un tanto exhaustos, pues fueron corriendo lo más rápido que podían donde estaba Aria.

-Obito? Tatsumi?- pregunto Aria un tanto sorprendida

-Llegaron en un buen momento muchachos…. Vamos a entrar en el almacén y esperar a las autoridades. Mientras tanto intenta defendernos- dijo el guardia que cuidaba a Aria

 **Reproducir Akame ga Kill! OST - Kinpaku**

-Que?! Contra esos monstruos?!- Exclamaba Obito de manera un tanto alterada –No tenemos posibilida…!- Obito fue abruptamente interrupido al escuchar a alguien aterrizar detrás de él y de Tatsumi, haciéndolos saltar un poco. Era ni más ni menos que Akame, quien aún mantenía su expresión fría.

-Grgh! Supongo que no tenemos elección! Vamos Obito!- Dijo Tatsumi desenfundando su espada

-Yo te cubro Tatsumi!- dijo Obito mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos ninja. Hasta que saco tres shurikens, lanzándoselos a Akame, junto a otros tres más. Pero Akame logro evadirlos todos con habilidad mientras iba corriendo hacia el dúo. Obito ante esto saca un kunai y se pone en guardia.

-No son objetivos- fue lo único que dijo Akame. Y antes que se dieran cuenta, ella salto sobre el hombro de Obito pasando de largo al dúo.

-Pero que!- dijo el Uchiha sorprendido

-Maldición!- grito el guardia para luego empezar a dispararle a Akame con su arma. Pero ella evadía con habilidad las balas

-Objetivo…- seguía evadiendo y acercándose al guardia que le disparaba, hasta que en un punto estaba muy cerca

–Eliminar…- para luego cortarlo en dos con su espada. Sangre salpico el piso y un poco le salpico a ella. Aria solo estaba asustada y cayo sentada en el piso, mientras veía a Akame acercársele. Akame preparo su espada para acabar con ella

-Eliminar- fue lo único que dijo

-Alto ahí!- Obito intento cortarla con su kunai seguido de Tatsumi con su espada, pero ella retrocedió evadiendo su ataque

-Ustedes no son objetivos. No hay necesidad de matarlos- dijo chica de ojos rojos

-Pero vas a matar a esta chica, no?- pregunto Tatsumi, poniéndose frente a Aria y poniéndose en guardia.

-Hm- fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra mientras tenía una póker face

-"Hm?!"- exclamaron Tatsumi y Obito

-Si se entrometen en mi camino, los voy a matar- dijo Akame

-Eso no significa que solo debo correr!- dijo Tatsumi, señalándola con su espada

-Un Shinobi no corre ante el peligro! Protegere a Aria aun si debo enfrentarme a alguien como tú!- dijo con convicción el Uchiha mientras sujetaba su kunai con el filo hacia abajo poniéndose en guardia frente a Akame

-Ya veo. Entonces acabare con ustedes...- dijo Akame preparando su espada. Obito y Tatsumi se alteraron un poco

 **En otra parte**

-Tan sucio! Sucio!- dijo la chica rubia, solo para ver a Akame enfrentándose a Obito y Tatsumi –Que raro. Akame no ha terminado todavía? Eh? Espera! Ah Cielos…- dijo la chica al reconocer las caras de Obito y Tatsumi, tocándose la cara –Que tan mala suerte pueden tener esos chicos?-

Obito veía a Akame a los ojos mientras tenía cierta incertidumbre – _Por lo que vi en batalla, esa chica es más fuerte que yo… ni Kakashi es así de fuerte… pero si retrocedo.. Que le estoy demostrando al resto como Shinobi… yo… yo no soy un fracasado… ni lo sere jamas! Ademas… Tatsumi está a mi lado… Voy a proteger a mis amigos!-_ pensó Obito levantándose los googles y sacando otro kunai

 **Reproducir tema Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 05 Denkousekka**

El duo corrió hacia Akame. Obito comenzó atacándola con sus kunais, pero ella bloqueaba sus ataques con facilidad, luego Tatsumi intento darle un ataque con su espada, pero ella salto y le dio una patada en el hombro, dejándolo abierto. Oportunidad que Akame aprovecho para atravesar a Tatsumi en el pecho con su espada.

-Gak!- dijo Tatsumi al ser atravesado. Y este cayó al piso

-Tatsumi!- gritaron Aria y Obito

-Grgh…- Obito levanto sus kunais y corrió hacia Akame, dándole una ráfaga de ataques, pero ella bloqueaba sus ataques, a pesar de solo tener una espada. Pero Akame logro levantar su guardia pateando sus brazos hacia arriba, y estaba a punto de cortarlo, pero un ataque de una espada la hizo retroceder. Tatsumi estaba vivo con su espada en mano

-Pero como es qué?!- pregunto un sorprendido Obito viendo a Tatsumi a su lado. Tatsumi sacaba un tótem de su playera, y se vio que este tenía la marca de la atravesada de Akame

-Todos los de mi pueblo me protegen- dijo Tatsumi mientras enseñaba el tótem

 **Más lejos**

 **-** Pudo sobrevivir después de recibir un ataque exitoso de Akame… Ese chico es muy bueno…. Pero le pelinegro parece que apenas si tiene experiencia en combate… pero parece tener potencial…- pensó la chica rubia de rasgos felinos

Akame preparo su espada y se preparó para atacar otra vez al dúo

-Eliminar- fue lo único que dijo

-Oye espera! No buscan algo de dinero? Déjala ir!- exclamo Obito

-No es como si estuviéramos en guerra! Sin embargo estas dispuesta a matar a una chica inocente?- exclamo Tatsumi. Pero Akame no escucho las réplicas de ambos y siguió corriendo hacia ellos

- _No sirve de nada! No nos escucha… creo que… hasta aquí llegue_!- penso Obito mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Mientras la hoja de Akame estaba por tocar su cuello

-Espera!- una mano agarro a Akame de la parte de atrás de su campera. Frente a esto, ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos

-Que estás haciendo?- pregunto la chica

-Todavía tenemos tiempo verdad? A estos chicos les debo un favor- dijo la chica sonriendo a ambos chicos- Me imagine que lo devolvería- guiño un ojo a ambos. De inmediato ambos chicos la reconocieron

-Eres las tetas de antes!- exclamo a Tatsumi

-Tu eres la mujer tetona que nos estafo!- exclamo Obito

-Es cierto! Soy la hermosa dama!- dijo la chica saludándolos con la mano. Los chicos solo la señalaban mientras tenían una expresión de enojo cómica–Jovenes… creo que mencionaron algo sobre matar a los inocentes no? Serán capaces de decir lo mismo después de ver esto?- La chica rubia rompió la puerta del almacén –Echen un vistazo. Esta es la oscuridad de la capital imperial- Obito y Tatsumi vieron el interior del almacén, cosa que el primero mencionado más que nada se arrepentiría de ver. Obito en su vida jamás vio un espectáculo tan horrible.

-Que… diablos… es… esto…- Varios cadáveres de personas mutiladas y torturadas, con expresiones de terror en su rostro. Obito estaba en shock y muy sorprendido a lo que veía. No tenía palabras que soltar en ese momento. Nunca en su vida como Shinobi vio algo parecido

-Atraen a la gente con dulces palabras, luego los torturan y juegan con ellos hasta que estén muertos- explico la rubia felina -Eso es lo que es esta casa en realidad-

Tatsumi entre esos cadáveres reconoció a una chica. –S..Sayo… Oye… Sayo… eres.. Sayo?- pregunto Tatsumi sorprendido y casi sin aliento

-Es alguien que conocías?- pregunto la chica rubia de rasgos felinos.

-Es… uno de los amigos de Tatsumi?- pensaba para sí mismo Obito, completamente paralizado del shock. Aria por otro lado se iba retirando de ese lugar, pero la chica león la agarro por la cabeza evitando que escapara

-Oye… No estas pidiendo demasiado al intentar huir asi?- pregunto la chica felina a Aria mientras la atraía hacia ella

-La gente de esta casa ha hecho esto?- pregunto Tatsumi

-Exacto. Dado que los guardias se quedaron callados, eran igual de culpables- dijo la chica rubia

-Eso es mentira! Yo ni siquiera sabía que existía este lugar! A quienes les creerán? A estos asesinos o la gente que los salvo?- exclamo Aria

-T..T..Tats..umi… Eres tu.. cierto, Tatsumi?- decía una voz proveniente de una jaula, un chico con varias marcas rojas en su cuerpo el cual le extendía la mano a Tatsumi –Soy yo…-

Tatsumi volteo a ver y reconocio a una cara conocida –I…Ieyasu?- pregunto Tatsumi en shock

-Esa chica invito nos invitó a Sayo y a mí a su casa… Y después de comer perdimos la consciencia. Y cuando despertamos, estábamos aquí…. E..Esa chica.. ha torturado a Sayo hasta la muerte!- grito Ieyasu en dolor para luego llorar.

Obito estaba más que en shock, con una expresión de frialdad, y sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sobra, a pesar de tener los googles levantados, todo lo que Aria era, lo que ella parecía ser no era más que mentira, y Obito al ver al amigo de Tatsumi sufrir así se sentía impotente, comenzaba a apretar sus puños y a apretar los dientes.

-Que hay de malo en eso?!- Exclamo Aria liberándose del agarre de la rubia felina. –TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS INUTILES SIN VALOR EN EL PAIS! ES LO MISMO QUE EL GANADO!- Aria poco a poco comenzaba a tener una expresión de sadismo y locura- YO SOY LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON ELLOS CIERTO?! Y ESA MUJER! A PESAR DE QUE SOLO ERA GANADO, TENIA EL PELO MUY LISO! QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES?! PARA COMPETIR CON MI CABELLO REBELDE! POR ESO ME ASEGURE QUE SUFRIERA TANTO COMO SEA POSIBLE! ELLA DEBERIA ESTAR AGRADECIDA DE QUE ALGUIEN LE DIO MUCHA ATENCION A ELLA!- grito Aria con una cara de locura

Obito no podía creer las palabras de Aria, el que una vez pensó que era buena, resulto que estaba igual de podrida que la capital

-Una familia de sádicos, disfrazados como buenos samaritanos!- dijo la chica rubia -Lo siento por ponerme en tu camino- le dijo a Akame sin verla

-Eliminar- dijo Akame

-Espera- dijeron al unísono tanto Tatsumi como Obito, el ultimo con sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra

-No me digan… todavía quieren defenderla?- pregunto la chica rubia

-No….- Tatsumi agarraba el mango de su espada, al mismo tiempo que Obito desenfundaba uno de sus kunais. –LA MATARE!- gritaron ambos. Tatsumi le dio un corte a Aria en el cuello al mismo tiempo que Obito le clavo su kunai fuertemente en el corazón, teniendo el ultimo un brillo rojo intenso en sus ojos, con una pupila de color negro (El sharingan sin aspas), matando a Aria instantáneamente, y cayendo su cadáver al piso.

 ** _Reproducir [Akame ga Kill] - 01 Fallen Heroes OST_**

Tanto la espada de Tatsumi como el kunai de Obito tenían sangre de esa chica derramando, pero Obito lentamente "recupero la consciencia". Veía lo que él había hecho. Mato a una chica a sangre fría. Tenía sus motivos claro, pero… el jamas había realmente matado a alguien. No significa que el matar no esté dentro de las normas de los Shinobi, pero debía hacerse cuando era necesario. Las iris de Obito temblaban mientras veía su mano con su kunai, para luego soltarlo, al mismo tiempo que el brillo rojo intenso en sus ojos volvían a ser sus ojos negros de siempre.

- _Que…. Fue eso de hace poco… acaso fue… mi sharingan…-_ se pregunto a si mismo el Uchiha

- _Mmm.. Yo sé que ellos la despreciaron ahora, pero la mataron sin dudarlo… aunque… el pelinegro parece inseguro de lo que acaba de hacer…. Aunque… por que sentí una especie de sed de sangre por unos segundos de ese chico de googles…-_ Pensaba la chica felina

Akame solo veía un tanto sorprendida el accionar de ambos chicos, pero fijándose más en Obito porque él estaba con cierta duda si lo que él hizo era correcto. Bueno se puede decir que si lo fue, esa chica mato a inocentes y ni siquiera se arrepentía de eso.. Pero… realmente el Uchiha debía llegar a ese extremo?

-Eje Asi se hace Tatsumi… tu tambien pelinegro… Eso se sintió bien!- dijo Ieyasu con alivio y cierta felicidad para luego toser sangre

-Ieyasu!- Tatsumi corrió a la jaula de Ieyasu para atenderlo. –Obito! Ayudame!- Obito fue de inmediato a ayudar a Tatsumi. Tiempo después lo lograron sacar de su jaula y Tatsumi recostó a Ieyasu en el piso, e intentaba atenderlo

-Ieyasu- decía Tatsumi con tristeza en su voz

-Espera Tatsumi, debe haber algo que pueda….- dijo Obito para ser luego interrumpido por Akame

-Es la etapa final de la Lubora- dijo Akame –La madre de la casa disfrutaba drogar a sus víctimas. Y ella escribió sobre ello en detalle en su diario. No pueden salvarlo-

-Grgh…- Obito cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes, mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Lágrimas de dolor, de impotencia, de enojo, pero más que nada de desesperación, por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Tatsumi. Él por otro lado estaba triste porque Ieyasu no tenía salvación.

-Tatsumi….- dijo Ieyasu en sus últimas –Sayo… Ella nunca cedió en contra de esa maldita. Incluso hasta el final…- Ieyasu luego sonrio –Ella era tan cool….- Asi que Ieyasu-sama deber ser genial… hasta el final…- dijo Ieyasu extendiendo su puño hacia Tatsumi, para luego caer muerto, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Obito estaba destrozado frente a este escenario, ya que era muy triste para él, y casi imposible de asimilar… Obito no se contuvo y comenzó a lagrimear secándose sus lágrimas con su brazo.

-Parece que él se mantuvo vivo por voluntad- dijo Akame. Tatsumi solo abrazo el cadáver de su amigo

-Qué demonios…. Es lo que pasa con esta capital!?- decía Obito llorando y con tristeza – _Maldicion! Se que no debería afectarme pero…. Como puede existir un lugar tan cruel como este!?-_ penso Obito, quien ya terminaba de secarse sus lágrimas. Akame por otro lado veía a Obito con cierta tristeza, ya que a diferencia de Tatsumi, Obito no podía asimilar tan fácilmente lo que era la capital. De hecho casi sentía pena por él

-Vamonos- dijo Akame a la chica rubia

-Oye… por que no llevamos a estos dos con nosotras?- pregunto al chica rubia

-Eh?- fue lo único que exclamo Akame al voltear a ver a la chica felina. Ella agarro a Obito y Tatsumi del cuello de sus playeras mientras se los llevaba –Nuestra base secreta esta siempre en inferioridad numérica! Ellos tienen suerte, valor e incluso habilidad! No te parece? dijo la chica

-Oigan que están haciendo! Suéltenme! Tengo que cavar una tumba para los dos!- exclamaba Tatsumi al mismo tiempo que la chica hablaba

-Bueno, traeré los cuerpos a nuestra base secreta más tarde. No te preocupes!- dijo la chica rubia

-Eh? Suéltame!- exclamo Tatsumi

-Por qué tan repentinamente decides llevarnos!- exclamo Obito. Akame solo volteaba a ver a Obito y Tatsumi que se resistían a la rubia.

-Llegan tarde!- dijo la chica de rosa –Que estaban haciendo? Y que son esas cosas?- dijo al ver a Obito y Tatsumi siendo cargados por la chica, uno en cada brazo

-Nuestros nuevos amigos!- exclamo la rubia

-Qué?- dijo Obito

-Oh? No te lo dije?- dijo la chica rubia para luego soltarlos a ambos –De ahora en adelante son uno de nosotros-

-Eh?- dijeron ambos al ver a Night Raid frente a ellos

-Felicitaciones por convertirse en miembros de Night Raid!- dijo la rubia

-Eh? Por qué haces todo esto tan repentinamente!- dijo Obito

-Dense por vencidos, una vez que toma una decisión, Leone no se dara por vencida- dijo Akame

-Como erea de esperar, ya me conoces muy bien- dijo Leone acariciando el pelo de Akame de arriba. –Bulatcchi, te los dejo a ti!-

El tipo en armadurda agarro a ambos, teniendo a Obito en un brazo y a Tatsumi en otro

-Oye tú! Déjanos ir!- exclamo el Uchiha –No tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en asesino!-

-Todo estará bien- dijo Bulat, el tipo de la armadura –Les prometo que van a mejorar- dijo el tipo con tono sugerente

van a hacernos?- pregunto Tatsumi

-Misión Completa. Es hora de volver- dijo Akame, siendo la primera en saltar, luego le siguieron la pelirosa, el peliverde, Leone y Bulat al final con Obito y Tatsumi

-Qué pasa con este giro de acontecimientos!- gritaron ambos jóvenes

-Más importante…. Que pasara conmigo?- dijo la voz del Uchiha

Ending 1 de AKAME GA KILL

 **Reproducir** **Naruto Shippuden Next Episode Theme Song**

 **-** Realmente tendré que matar para salvar esta capital de la corrupción?- se preguntaba Obito

-La capital está podrida y sabes que no hay otro modo, a menos que nunca hayas matado a alguien- dijo Leone

-Ese chico pelinegro no tiene madera de asesino. Sera ninja, pero no duraría ni dos minutos en un combate real- dijo Mine señalando a Obito

-Asi que Obito Uchiha… Parece que tienes potencial… pero debes endurecer tu corazón si quieres llegar a matar para liberar a nuestra capital- decía Najenda a Obito

-No sé si podré hacerlo…. Pero si es necesario entonces….- decía Obito

En el próximo capítulo de Obito Gaiden Akame Ga Kill: Mata a la Autoridad

-Y bien, Obito…. Que haras?- dijo Najenda extendiendo su mano a Obito

 **Y ahí lo tienen, el primer capítulo completo de Obito Gaiden Akame Ga Kill. Perdón por la demora, pero estaba estancado en tareas. Dejenme reviews de que piensan de este fic, y sugerencias u opiniones. Son libres de dejarme opiniones o preguntas. Tratare de mantenerme al tanto del fic, ya que estoy super inspirado. Aclaro desde el vamos, no hare a Obito carente de esperanza y con la personalidad tras perder a Rin. Repito, sugerencias o cosas asi las acepto**


End file.
